Not Your Typical Home
by MidnightCharm18188
Summary: Crowley comes across Harry at the Dursley's being verbally and physically abused by his uncle. Crowley feels the need to save him and with the help of Gabriel, he manages to get the boy out and the two adopt and raise him together...but what happens when he goes to Hogwarts and everyone knows about him, his past, and his destiny to defeat Voldemort who may or may not be a demon...
1. Chapter 1

At first glance Privet Drive looked like a typical street consisting of two rows of nearly identical houses, which were only told apart by the numbers on the mailboxes, but to Crowley the place reeked of desperation and discontent. The King of the Crossroads, as he was commonly known, had just finished up a big deal with a man who holds a minor position in the British government named Mycroft who was desperate to get his brother back. However that was not why the demon was in the small suburban town of Surrey, he was taking this opportunity to expand his growing business. He was planting information on how to summon a crossroads demon, insuring that the business continues to be spread through newer generations.

The street was quiet, almost eerily so as the demon made his way down the street. All was well until he approached Number three. He could hear voices, well one voice really, and as he drew closer to Number four, which was obviously the source of the sound, he couldn't help but be a bit curious. He stopped in front of the house and, though still on the street, managed to see through the not-entirely-shut curtains. From what he could see, there was a rather large man screaming at a small child that could have not have been more than four. When the demon's ears registered what the man was saying, the emotions he thought long dead begin to stir. While there was still anger it was mixed with a deep sorrow for the child. He hadn't felt that since he was human.

"You stupid freak! I said I wouldn't tolerate anymore of your freakishness in this house! Obviously you didn't learn your lesson last week! You should have died with your good-for-nothing parents!" The more the man raged the more Crowley wanted to rip out the man's entrails and shove them down the fat man's throat. It was then that the beefy man struck the boy causing the child to fall to the ground. Crowley felt his anger bubble into a rage; there was a special place in Hell for people who beat and abused children.

Crowley started to storm up to the house but found his way blocked by an invisible wall. 'Blood wards, damn, now why would there be blood wards here?' Still able to hear the man screaming, the demon mentally cursed whoever set the wards to keep him out and preventing him from helping the poor child. Had it been any other time he would have just said screw it and left the boy to his fate but something was telling him he had to help this kid. So he watched for a while more before he left for home. He had research to do.

Throughout the next week Crowley worked to find a way through the wards at Number 4 Privet Drive and every night, he stood outside the house hoping that that first night was the only time something like that had happened. Sadly, that was not the case. So now he stood a house away getting ready to begin his rescue attempt. In his research he discovered that the wards keep out anything the caster perceives as a threat, and as shocking as it may be a demon is considered a threat. So Crowley had to find someone who almost anyone would trust and he could only come up with one and he wasn't sure how the other person would react. Here goes nothing… "Gabriel, get down here, I need your help!"

There was a brief fluttering of wings and the angel appeared behind Crowley. The demon turned to face the angel. They were standing in the middle of the street, invisible to all but each other. Crowley tried to act casual but in reality, he was getting anxious. It was almost five and the boy's uncle would be home soon.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Gabriel said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Gabe, how nice to see you. It's been a while." Crowley drawled, trying not to seem like he was in a hurry.

"Yeah, thirty years at least…" The smirk then dropped off the man's face. "Now while I am usually all for stalling, this isn't a social call. What's up?"

The demon let out a long sigh. "Would you be able to get me past some blood wards?"

The angel was worried now. "Does this have to do with a deal or—"

Crowley cut him off. "No it's not about a deal!" He was getting frustrated but color drained from his face as the boy's uncle just pulled onto the street. "Oh bollocks."

Following the demon's gaze he saw a fat man with a bushy mustache enter a house with a look of white-hot rage on his face. The moment the door shut, the man started screaming. The angel couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned back to Crowley.

"Who is he yelling at?" Gabriel asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"A child." Replied Crowley and the angel's eyes narrowed in anger. "And we need to get him out. I can't get through the wards."

Gabriel nodded and, with a determined look on is face, grabbed the demon and dragged him towards the house. It was a toss up about whether or not the wards would let Crowley through with the angel, so the demon braced himself, just in case; however the wards let them through with no more than an unpleasant tingle.

Despite the seriousness, Gabriel still had a flare for dramatics, and flung the door open with a loud crack as it slammed into the wall and stayed there as the handle stuck in the wall. The angel stormed in with the demon right behind. Crowley came to stand next to his companion and addressed the fat man.

"We need to talk, fat-man."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't want to take up too much room here but I have two things to say. One: Even though she said I don't have to I think it is only fair that the author MusicDefinesUsAll gets credit for the inspiration for this story. I read her story "Blood Doesn't Make Family" a few weeks ago and I loved the idea of it. I started making my own spin-off and messaged her to let her know about my story so she didn't think I was copying her. And Two: If you would like me to message you with a reply to your review put an 'RP' on your review.

The look on the man's face was priceless; gaping like a fish, how original. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He thundered and his mustache bristled. "Petunia, call the police!"

Petunia, who had appeared from the living room with a large child trying to hide behind her, made a lunge for the phone. "Oh, I don't think so." Gabriel waved his hand in their direction and the two fell to the ground, unconscious. Crowley glanced at them then smirked at the obese man trying to back away from them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Vernon found himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

"Now listen here! I don't know what that boy told you, but he lies! He—" Crowley calmly flicked his finger and the man could no longer speak.

"This child has never even met me nor I him. I have watched you this past week and have seen you beat him with no provocation. However, I have things to do. I will deal with you later." Crowley knocked the man out and turned to the child in the doorway to the kitchen.

The boy looked like he was barely conscious. That observation was then proved correct when the boy's knees buckled and Crowley barely caught him before he hit the ground. The angel and demon looked at each other and shrugged. Crowley stood with the boy in his arms and gasped when he realized that the boy weighed nearly nothing.

The child let out a pained groan and the King of the Crossroads could have kicked himself. He had spent too much time toying with the boy's uncle instead of getting the boy out. He needed help fast. After watching him be abused for the last week he knew the child probably had broken bones and internal bruising, if not bleeding.

"Damn! Gabriel, follow me!" Then the demon disappeared, boy in tow. They reappeared not even a second later in a large house somewhere in Europe, with Gabriel appearing a second later. Once he saw the angel, Crowley quickly made his way to a spare bedroom and gently laid the child on the bed.

"Can you heal him? My powers at healing don't extend this far."

Gabriel simply nodded and the usually irritating angel was somber as he laid one hand on the boy's forehead and the other over the child's heart. A golden light surrounded Gabriel's hands, before spreading out over the unresponsive child and pooling over the injuries, both old and new. There was hardly a spot on the boy that wasn't covered in the light. _'Oh how those people were going to pay for doing this to a child.'_

After ten minutes the glow began to seep into the child's skin and he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open to reveal vibrant green eyes, which looked panicked for a moment but quickly calmed. He sat up gingerly, amazed when he found he was in no pain. He looked between Crowley and Gabriel multiple times and shocked both when he smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Harry." The boy, Harry, said, almost as though he was afraid to speak.

Crowley smiled back at Harry and replied. "Hello Harry, my name is Crowley and this is Gabriel. It's nice to meet you." Harry nodded. "Harry, how old are you?"

"I'm six." Harry said and bit his lip. Both angel and demon had to take a moment to stop themselves from going after the boy's uncle right that second. The boy was far too small for a six year old. There was a pause that left Harry looking uncertain. It was Gabriel who guessed the problem.

"You can talk Harry, and ask questions. We don't mind." Harry nodded and let out a long breath as he relaxed into his pillows.

"Well… um… what— what are you guys?" he asked then quickly ducked his head.

The two beings exchanged looks before Gabriel turned back to Harry. "What do you mean, Harry."

"Well… I saw what you did to Dudley and Aunt Petunia. You never even touched them and they were knocked out, and you slammed Uncle Vernon into the wall and made him stop yelling. You also fixed my broken bones and bruises. Humans cant do stuff like that. So what are you?"

Well it had to come up sooner or later; they just didn't expect the child to be so perceptive. "Well I am a demon and Gabriel is an angel." They waited for his reaction; it could go over one of two ways, one was that Harry would deny it and laugh at them saying there was no such thing, or two, Harry accepts it and thinks it was really cool.

Luckily Harry fell into the latter. Harry was in awe of the two being in front of him. "Whoa. This is soooo cool! But aren't you two supposed to be mortal enemies?"

Crowley chuckled. "If it was any other angel, yes that would be the case. Gabe here is a bit of a misfit amongst his kind."

"Hey!" Gabriel tried to defend himself, all in good humor. "I am one of the last archangels and it is not my fault that my brothers can't take a joke! Not all of us can be King of the Crossroad demons!" There was a bit more banter between the two and harry was giggling madly. Out of the corner of his eye Crowley saw Harry trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think that is enough excitement for today. Time for bed Harry." Harry nodded and snuggled down into the warm blankets. As Harry drifted to sleep all he could think was '_I hope they let me stay here._'

Gabriel and Crowley exited the room, turning of the light in the process, but leaving the door open and the hall light on just in case Harry was afraid of the dark. Once they were in Crowley's study, Gabriel caught the demon's eye and they stared at each other for a moment before Gabriel blinked.

"I think it's time we talk, Crowley."

A/N: This is probably the quickest I have updated but don't get used to it. We had a snow day yesterday and I have a three day in school suspension so I had time to work today.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this took so long and that it is so short. I haven't taken the time to write over the holidays and I hate dialogue, which is all this chapter is really. So here you go. Geronimo.

"Why are you acting so different all of a sudden? Demons never care about anyone but themselves, so why the change?" The angel asked bluntly, standing just inside the door. He saw no point in beating around the bush here.

Crowley, with his eyes scanning the vast bookshelf that covered the wall behind the desk, considered his course of action. He really didn't want this information to get out. Stalling a bit more he directed the angel to sit in the chair facing the large, intricately carved desk. He could just tell Gabriel his secret or he could toy with the angel a bit, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He would have considered not answering or talking non-conclusive circles around the archangel but he didn't think that was entirely fair after he had, for all intents and purposes, aided him in a kidnapping.

Stopping in front of the desk, placing both hands flat on the tidy workspace and leaning forward, Crowley once again locked eyes with the angel. "You do realize," he stated slowly, "that this is none of your business?"

Gabriel smirked at the demon before replying. "Yes, but you are going to tell me anyway, aren't you?" Though stated as a question, they both were well aware that it wasn't.

It was then Crowley's turn to smirk as he responded to the cocky nature of the angel. "I was going to but now, looking at your attitude, I don't think I will." Crowley almost laughed when Gabriel's smirk turned into a hassled glare. The demon rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down. I was just kidding."

Gabriel looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Now I really want to know what's wrong with you." Crowley raised an eyebrow and the angel raised his own eyebrow in response and didn't back down.

The demon suddenly dropped his aloof attitude, throwing the angel off balance. "What I am about to tell you can never leave this room. If it does I will be hunt down and killed by my own kind. Do you understand?" The angel just nodded, a bit dazed. "I was summoned a few months back by an obscure, hunter. He is dead now, killed by a wendigo soon after he summoned me. He performed a ritual. Well a partial ritual really. It unlocked the emotions that had been all but erased when I became a demon. So while I am still a demon, with all of my demonic powers in tact, I now experience the lighter emotions, rather than only anger and greed. This is what allowed me to care about what was happening to Harry. That is why I saved him."

Gabriel, with eyes wide, sat back. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that." There was a slightly awkward pause before Gabriel continued. "So, what are you planning to do with him? We can't send him back. I don't know why but all of my instincts are telling me to tread carefully because this kid is important."

"I also feel like there is something about the boy. We will have to look into his history, but as to your question, I plan to adopt him." The angel nodded, he had seen this one coming.

They say in comfortable silence for a few minutes before something started to nag at the angel. "Okay, is it just me or was Harry a little too cheerful and lively around us for a kid who has been abused?"

The demon looked at him, the solemn look on his face adding to the already serious conversation. "It seems to me that Harry thinks this is a dream."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. I predict that when he wakes up tomorrow and realizes this is real, he will be far more timid and scared."

Crowley was proved correct early the next morning as both angel and demon were startled awake by a crash from across the house. Though not in the same room, the two moved in sync as they jumped out of bed and threw open their bedroom doors. They stalled when they saw the other but snapped out of it soon enough and sped towards Harry's room. They stopped just outside the door to see if they could hear anything. But they heard nothing. So it was with worried hands that Crowley pushed open the door.

AN: if you want me to reply to your review please say so on said review.


End file.
